Young Avengers Initiative: Bio-spark-Chapter 1
How I became a Vigilante Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be a vigilante? You know, be like those other heroes who preferred solo acts to a team, like Spider-man use to? Maybe you thought it would be awesome to dress up in your own homemade costume, throw a shield, swing around on a web, fly on lord knows what form of power, maybe you just would like to suddenly be superhuman or somehow accidentally get them in some odd experiment gone wrong? Well, I'll tell you first hand it sucks! I've been at this for a few months now, promised myself I'd try and make Atlanta, Georgia a much safer place. Well as I sit here under one of the overpasses on the outskirts of the city I can tell you so far it's not at all what you dreamed of. In fact, I've spent most of this night going after thugs and been mistaken for one of them, only you know I'm a powered person and the police have been on my tail half of this evening. All this running has worn me out, more so with the exertion of using my own powers. My breath is still quick and harsh, I'm by now drenched in sweat thanks to this chase and the southern heat isn't exactly much help either. I can't help looking up from my resting place, hearing sirens in the distance but they don't seem to be for me. It's the dead of night, at least midnight if maybe a little after. The only relief to the humid, breezeless night right now is the concrete which I rest my back against since it normally is out of reach of the sun and offers only the smallest reprieve. Yet, I know I can't stay much longer. Not only do I have the police to avoid but I also have a long trek to my vehicle, left somewhere before one of the exits to get onto one of the bypasses heading directly into the city. The traffic here is crazy and its a wonder my family hardly comes up here unless we absolutely have to. Pressing my gloved hands against the concrete below me, I heave myself up with a slight groan, my body sore and tense from remaining in a sitting position for the past half hour. And honestly, I don't really want to move. I could easily be seen since my power isn't exactly hard to miss and someone wearing a purple custom suit isn't exactly hard to miss either. But I suppose most people would be wondering how I got to this point before this crazy night. Honestly, I still am trying to wrap my mind around that one. Just a few months ago, me and most of my family took a trip up to Atlanta, coming back from my school in Carrolton, Georgia two hours away. Back then I was just your average college student, twenty-two year old woman just trying to carve her path in life. I remember that day being like any other, an overcast day with me in the passenger front side, my mother driving as usual, and my two siblings in the back, my sister Sandra playing on her pink IPad and my brother Caleb bobbing his head to music on his phone, his curly hair hilariously reminding me of a butterfly in motion. Traffic was flowing pretty well that day and I could remember me and my mother talking about my future plans for that Fall and what we were planning to do that summer. And within moments that day became one I would never forget. It seemed like a scene out of a stereotypical cop movie or maybe the Fast and the Furious franchise but all I know was what seemed like a normal drive turned into several minutes of chaos and mayhem. Cars screeched to a halt on either side of the highway, my mother was also forced to slam on her own forcing myself and my siblings to brace ourselves as two vehicles were weaving in and out of traffic, gun shots being fired from either side giving no warning for unfortunate drivers and passengers who were forced off the road or take cover. We were likewise unfortunate, the cars on one side unable to pass through all the stopped traffic and getting us caught in the crossfire. My first instinct was to protect my family and my mother was already one step if not more ahead, already out of the front and grabbing my younger sister on the driver side. But everything was going in slow motion to me as I struggled to get to my brother, pushing him forward towards our mother before I heard a yelp of pain followed by a muffled grunt. I felt the droplets hit my face and shirt, realizing my brother has been hurt and possibly my mother! The moment this hit me I only remember getting out of the car with my adrenaline pumping and anger boiling inside, triggering abilities I didn't realize I had and that was when the first of my bio-electrical powers emerged in a concussive blast, striking the car and from the pained yells within I could assume the gang members, which I discovered who these suspects were later on. After that I don't remember much, only that when I awoke I discovered I was a mutant and so was my brother who was in surgery at the time. And following that day I vowed to try and follow in the steps of heroes before me because even I have to admit I admired the Avengers, Fantastic Four, and X-men as a child. Now into the present I find myself slowly trying to make a difference, having become a solo act to take a one-man war against the thriving crime here. But as I "skate" back down the high way, electric blue sparks coming off my feet as I do, I can't help realizing this job isn't easy. There is always hostility against you when you're a hero, vigilante to best put it. And that's not even the kicker there. The irony of all this is that I'm something I will one day set out to prevent, someone trying to handle justice by their own hand and that already goes against what I'm studying as a Criminology major. This night has been a long one and I already know I have a long way to go. Trivia *This marks the first time the author, Rin, doing a story from a first-person point of view. Though this first chapter is mainly a test run. *This also marks the first time a solo-series being done by the author. *Warning:Some chapters may be slow and short.(Sorry!)